


荒唐梦第七节链接

by LYJH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH
Summary: 荒唐梦第七节链接





	荒唐梦第七节链接

**Author's Note:**

> 荒唐梦第七节链接

七

被困于黄泉之境的第二年，鬼切产下一个婴儿。

两个纸人侍女点燃灯油，室内有了光明，人影投上屏风，被拉得细长。  
食案摆在榻边，侍女在鬼切腰后垫上枕头，随即，一个捏开鬼切牙齿，一个捧起食盘，将饭食填进鬼切的口中。  
鬼切清醒过来，扭向一边，那两个纸人却得了源赖光命令，非要将东西塞下去不可，于是一齐上手，木筷夹了团红豆饭，直直戳进鬼切喉咙。  
反胃感上涌，那团米落入胃中，引发一阵抽搐，鬼切推开那个侍女，食盘掉在地板上，滚了几圈。  
在鬼切初被转至此处时，他打破了一个瓷盘，试图用碎片割伤源赖光，而此后，这里不再有易碎的瓷具，连木筷的尖头也被磨圆。  
而鬼切那双狰狞的利角，也成了源赖光手中的把柄，杜绝了伤人的可能。鬼角向来敏感得紧，一次反抗中，他用角撞向源赖光面门，反而被握住，男人的手摩挲一阵，鬼切就软了腿脚。

纸人们收拾了一片狼籍，端来水盆，为鬼切擦身，估计是源赖光要来，纸人格外认真，布帛浸了冷水，拭在躯体上，是一阵冰。  
灯光为和室内晕一层淡黄，那赤裸的躯体在灯下瘦削得可怜，一道道伤痕刻在其上，间杂着斑驳的红印，小腹隆起一道弧，沉沉压在鬼切身上。  
这是一道新的枷锁，是源赖光给他的，斩不断的联系。

香换过一炉，鬼切知道，源赖光要来了。  
腹中的胎儿，是个活泼性子，和她父亲一样，喜欢折腾她母亲，令鬼切越发寝食难安，疲倦憔悴，辛苦积攒的妖力也被吞了个干净，身体因着本能全力孕育，数月以来，愈加瘦弱。有时源赖光抱着，能触碰到纤细脊骨。

男人果然来了，披着一件浴衣，身上冒着泉池的热气，他坐到榻边，伸手覆上鬼切的小腹，鬼切身体一颤，本能的躲闪，却又留恋那掌心的温热。  
“这里面的会是怎样一个小怪物。”  
源赖光揉了揉那一团隆起，屈起手指轻弹，鬼切闭着眼不愿理他，翻过身背对源赖光，那手却仍贴在他腹上，带着力度下按。  
“你不想要它，是吗？那就除去吧。”  
鬼切蜷起腰后缩，却碰到源赖光的腿，他被困在源赖光臂间，踢打挣扎。  
“手拿开！不要碰我！滚开！”  
他扭动身体，推扯抓挠，摆脱了那只手，在一阵丁零咣啷声中缩在墙边，这动作耗去太多力气，他护着腹，轻轻地喘。  
“你不要过来！”他看见男人起身。  
源赖光一把握住鬼切手腕，将他回拖，鬼切肢体无力，摔趴在榻边，继而感到臀缝被掰开，长有刀茧的手指沾着脂膏，探入那处入口。  
“看来要给你加上脚镣，”源赖光抠挖着，另一手捏起鬼切脚踝，将他翻了个面，“真是越发没有教养，绑起来才能乖一些。”  
鬼切怒视着源赖光，他也只有怒视的力气了，脂膏催情，药效渐渐上来，双手的锁链绷紧，他动弹不得。  
全然无视了鬼切的怒目和骂声，源赖光抽出手指，将指间水液抹在鬼切小腹，鬼切前端轻颤着立起，身体比意志输的快，他皮肤浮出一层红，身下入口翕张着，融化的脂膏混着体液流出，在腿间漫开清亮水泽。  
这日源赖光或许心情不错，抽了根红绳系上鬼切前端，然后不紧不慢，进入鬼切身体，那里湿热一片，饥渴的软肉迎上来，紧紧绞缠，敏感之处被磨擦过，内壁兴奋得抽搐，源赖光反复戳弄那一点，鬼切全身颤抖，却又试图克制，眼角发红。  
鬼切的理智保持了一瞬，便被情欲吞没了。

水声回荡在室内。  
鬼切被源赖光压在身下，是个乖顺的跪伏姿态，源赖光扣着他的腰，重重顶弄，手指从鬼切后颈划到腰臀，指尖粗糙，又带起一阵惊颤。  
指尖触及的薄皮之下，骨骼嶙峋。  
喘息与呻吟被唇齿咬得破碎，鬼切吃力地拱起腰背，伸手托扶随身体晃动的小腹，孩子被父母惊动，不满地伸展手脚。  
“轻...轻一点......”  
他喘息着请求，声音掺着哭腔，手握成拳，指甲嵌进肉里。  
源赖光伸手过来，抓住他的腰臀，手覆盖在他托扶小腹的手上，冲撞的动作未缓，反而更加猛烈，男人咬着鬼切耳垂，话语中带着恶劣的愉悦。  
“想起来求人了？”  
碰撞仍在继续，灵力自两人连接处渡入，暖意流淌在体内，胎儿得了父母安抚，渐渐平静下来。


End file.
